1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a mounting device having grounding fingers for providing a grounding function and fixing the data storage device to a computer.
2. The Related Art
Data storage devices normally used in a personal computer include a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disc read only memory (CD-ROM). A data storage device is often fixed in a receiving bracket of a computer by bolts. When mounting the data storage device to the computer enclosure, an assembler must align the CD-ROM with the receiving bracket with one hand and tighten the bolts with the other hand. This process is tedious and laborious. Therefore, rails are attached to both sides of a CD-ROM to simplify the installation process.
Rails made from conductive material, such as metal, promote electrostatic discharge of the data storage device. However, rails made of insulative material, such as plastic, hinder the electrostatic discharge process. An additional discharge path must be formed between the data storage device and the computer enclosure for protecting the data storage device. Conventionally, the additional discharge path constitutes a spring member engaging between the data storage device and the computer enclosure. Such a spring member has fatigue problems leading to poor engagement between the data storage device and the computer enclosure. Examples of conventional mounting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,142,447, 5,463,527 and 5,332,306 and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 75211381, 77203641, 78211012, 79214336, 82202204, 83202972 and 83208448.